Dude, That's Your Life!
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Billy/Spencer.] Spencer is being drastic from so much mortal hate, but only if he could see that at least his supernatural friend is on his side.


Spencer sighed as he fell back onto his mattress. He grabbed his laptop from its perch on the pillow, then slowly felt its smooth cover. Save the crummy stickers he had put on it over the years, it was really well taken care of. Too bad it made him feel bad. Nothing made his pain fade off.

The teenager finally popped open the thin lid, angling it so he could see it on his pillows as he lay on his stomach. Scrolling on the refreshed page, his heart began to beat in his ears.

Barely any comments on the little movie shorts got any good feedback. Most of them were flaming at his creations. It hurt the most to see the common comments to just end his life. It wasn't like he ever heard them to his face...

Finally, he had enough. He threw the laptop at the wall, but it didn't get there. His translucent friend had caught it.

The ghost floated it back to sit back on the bedspread. He tilted his head, quirking a brow, "You okay, dude?" From the tears, he felt something was definitely up. This wasn't the first time he had to watch his friend so depressed. Plopping down to lay next to Spencer, he brought his face rather close to the younger's, "Spencer?"

Said boy shoved the unready supernatural being away, "Get away from me! I'm fine!" He gave up, ready to go cry alone. But as he sat up, he figured something out. Plucking the necklace from under his shirt, he looked down upon it, then over to Billy.

The rockstar figured it out after looking between the facial expression and jewelry for some time, "...You wouldn't..."

"I keep telling you to just leave me alone sometimes, but you never do. So just watch me." It was like he was ripping up his heart more after he pulled off the necklace, tossing it to the mattress.

He looked up as a test, peering around. He saw nothing... Success! He batted the item to the floor, and then moved to kick the laptop aside as he moved to lay down on his back. Ignoring the covers, Spencer shut his eyes to let a nap happen, but it would hurt if he didn't have to wake up...

*I*I*I*I*

Being Billy Joe Cobra meant many things. He wasn't one to give up, for one. He grabbed the necklace off the ground, and then floated over his friend's face. He tried to sneakily slip it back on, but it didn't look like it was happening. Then he got an idea.

He wrapped the string for the jewelry around the wrist with high hopes. Though as he opened his mouth to speak, Spencer just grumbled, moving his arms and it unraveled as the arm went off the side of the mattress.

Picking it up once again, he held it to his chest. He paused, feeling something go through him. Was Billy truly feeling... true emotions from something that wasn't about himself?

He floated around the hurting teen, wanting to help him. He swooped down, and then dropped beside him. Billy let his arms move to hug the other. No doubt he was probably making his friend cold with this act, but he wanted the old Spencer.

Spencer then moved so he was facing Billy, without truly seeing him. The necklace was between their chests, but Spencer had to be somehow wearing it. Or so he would think.

"I miss you already, and you haven't done anything too bad yet, as far as I can tell. But I'm scared for you, dude..." He kissed the messy hair on the forehead, before pulling Spencer subtly closer in a ghost bear hug, "Please, don't think no one cares. Your family and friends totally care! And... I care the most..." He chuckled weakly, "I mean, who's always by your side, no matter how rough the situation?" Watching the male napping with drying tears on his face, the undead man felt bad all over again. "You would probably become a ghost, or something, but you'll regret it." Then he decided to be honest quietly, "Don't turn out like how I did, Spence..."

*I*I*I*I*

To not disturb the little rant, Spencer just lay there next to his crush. It didn't even matter; no matter what they did Billy wouldn't ever fully be his.

At the end of the spiel, he about spoke up, but- "I love you too much to see something happen to you, Spencer Wright."

The younger almost spoke back, but he was too choked up. He had felt something for Billy for too long. He couldn't stand making Billy sad. If the other wanted him human, he had to at least do it for him.

Sneakily, he put the necklace back on when Billy closed his eyes to slumber, or the ghost equivalent. He then snuggled into the body, ready to speak when he calmed down later.

He could feel the ghost watching him, and was hopefully not going to question these fresh tears. They were from being wanted, the opposite from before.


End file.
